Bright yellow and deep blue
by fullmetalfairies
Summary: Kakashi Hatake finds himself raising his senseis' baby. But once he becomes old enough, powerful people are out to get the nine-tailed jinchuriki, and Kakashi doesn't know if hes going to be strong enough.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake always follows the rules.

Well-

Kakashi Hatake usually follows the rules.

But this time, he didn't.

Sarutobi told him and his class that they were not to attack the nine-tails, and they had to retreat. Their orders were to congregate in the forest and wait it out.

Like hell am I going to sit this one out.

Among the chaos and confusion, it was easy to slip into an alley and conjure up a shadow clone. His shadow clone followed Guy out of the village and into the trees with the rest of his class. But once they were out of sight, and the crowd of citizens were still thick with the panic of trying to reach the bunkers, he slid out of the alley and followed the sounds of chakra bombs and screeching. Kakashi clung to the shadows, creeping along the side of a building to make it to the clearing where the thick of the battle was.

Once he rounded the corner, Kakashi was struck with an overwhelming amount of malice-ridden chakra. The air around him felt thick, it was almost suffocating. The beast was towering over the trees that edged the village, its roars bending the trunks and tails sweeping through the glade. Fiery-orange fur was wrapped around a nine-tailed fox, his white teeth glinting in the moonlight, and his blood-red eyes seemed to drip with hatred. It seemed fixated on something below it, but Kakashi was still too far away to see. He rushed forward and leaped into the trees, knowing that if anyone were going to try and take on the Kyubbi head-to-head, it would be Minato.

Suddenly, the stifling air started to lift. And when Kakashi looked up between the branches, the beast was wrapped in gold chains. Saying it looked furious would be an understatement. But Kakashi felt so relieved, knowing that was Kushinas handiwork, and that ment the beast would be sealed again soon.

Almost as soon as the fox appeared, it vanished, taking his smothering chakra with him. Kakashi landed on a branch and heaved a sigh of relief, running a hand through his silver-white hair. At least that means the beast was resealed, and no more devastation can happen to the leaf. Everyone is safe now.

He continued his path through the forest, wondering how much trouble he was going to be in for defying the third-hokages orders. Minato-sensei is really going to scold me, probably take me off of duty for awhile as punishment. He couldn't help but smile anyways, because he remembered after a mission, he and Minato- sensei always went and ate ramen.

It was tradition.

And oh man, is Minato going to be such a good dad. He literally hasn't shut up about it since the news came out. Kakashi thought with a playful eye-roll.

Kakashi landed in an open field, crouching at the edge of the tree line, when a mop of blonde hair caught his eye.

He called out, running over with a wave of his hand, "Minato-sensei, I saw you g-" Kakashi stopped in his tracks, ice cold fear gripping his stomach when the scene comes into focus. Minato was curled up in the fetal position, with Kushina laying a few feet away. Both had a gaping wide hole in their torsos, blood pooling around them. Kakashis eyes widened and he flung himself forward, the fear and the adrenaline making him stumble blindly.

Once he reached them, his hands were already trembling, desperately trying to remember any kind of medical ninjutsu that he could. He knelt down next to Minato and rolled him over, dry heaving at the sight of the blood gushing from his massive wound.

"Don't- Don't worry sensei, ill heal you. Its going to be- okay. Its going to be okay!" He placed his hands on Minatos chest and tried to forcibly shove chakra into him. Kakashi failed at pretty much all of his medical ninjutsu training, Rin was always better at that type of chakra control.

A strong hand gripped Kakashis wrist and pulled it away. Shocked, he looked up at his sensei, to see him smiling up at him. Minato looked so damn peaceful, like he would jump up and demand they go on a mission; just like they would when Kakashi was just a Jounin, and not in the Anbu. But, he wasn't going too. His hair was matted with the drying blood, face paler than it should be, and his hand was starting to shake. Giving Kakashi a soft and reassuring smile.

"Kak-ash-I" he sputtered out, his hand falling to lay between them, he gasped painfully. His chest heaving and the light in his eyes starting to fade. Kakashi picked his hand back up and clutched it, he knew tears were streaming down his face, but he couldn't feel them.

"Sensei, don't speak, its going to be okay. Ill get a medical ninja to come!" He leaned forward like he was going to stand up, but Minato clutched his hand tighter. Lightly shaking his head.

"No- No Kak-ashi. Its- not going to be any use." He heaved another sigh and coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth. Once he regained his breath he looked up at Kakashi with the same genuine smile as before. "I have one- one last mission. For-for you" He gave his famous close eyed grin, little pricks of tears welling up in them. "Please- please take care of him. I don't want- him to be alone."

"Okay sensei don't worry. Its going to be okay." Kakashi rubbed Minatos hand and tried to smile, tears soaking into his cloth mask and making it hard to breathe. Minato simply nodded, his eyes starting to flutter closed and his hand growing limp. Kakashi had seen many deaths, so he knew when someone's light was fading.

And for the fourth time in his life, he felt his entire world come to a painful, grinding halt. His sensei, his Hokage, his best friend. The one who helped him get back on his feet after his father died. The man who dragged him out of his regret after Obito. Who lead him through his self-destruction when he killed Rin. Who gave him the drive to continue, when the world seemed so dark and so worthless.

There was the sound of footsteps somewhere behind him, words were being spoken, someone hugging him. But he felt numb, he could barely see over his grief, letting it torrent and wash through him. He looked down and saw his hands were soaked through with blood, it starting to tack on his fingertips from where he tried to save Minato. There were flashbacks to Rin, her eyes looking so helpless and betrayed. Breathing was becoming a chore, he gasped and sputtered, trying to breathe but the air seemed to be thick and heavy. He could stop looking at his hands.

Someone must have been there, because his face mask is roughly removed and a sharp pain shoots through his cheek, jolting him back into reality. Genma was kneeling in front of him, He was one of his team mates in the Anbu. If Kakashi was okay with anyone seeing him in this state, it was Genma. They hadn't been teammates for long, but Genma loved Minato just as much as Kakashi did. He had a senbon hanging loosely between his lips, his face looked dark, barely containing the grief that Kakashi was feeling. He forced a smile, his eyes seeming so soft and sincere when he says, "You need to get up. We can't save him."

Kakashi didn't react, but after a moment he slowly looked down at the fourth Hokage. Who was still smiling like the absolute idiot that he was. But it was comforting, because even in death he just looked so genuinely happy.

He nodded and tried to stand, stumbling backwards before he could regain his balance. Minatos last words rang through his ears. 'Please- please take care of him.' The numbness in his body caused everything to be slow, and muggy. He didn't understand the words, didn't put the two together, didn't care enough to wonder what he ment. His sensei was gone, because he couldn't be fast enough. He couldn't save his friend, couldn't rescue him. He realized his feet were taking him somewhere, he didn't care enough to look where though.

Through his haze of grief, only one sound pierced his thoughts, only one reached his ears. It was like drowning and coming up for your first breath of air. It was a sound that Kakashi was not very used to hearing, and when he turned to his left he saw a familiar mop of blond hair.

It was a baby, crying out in the stillness of the night wrapped in a little red blanket. His eyes widened and he felt stuck there. Felt planted to that one spot to only watch as the baby squirmed and cried out. Kakashi had just- assumed- the baby didn't survive. He was in the middle of the dammed Kyubbi attack. Before he really knew what he was doing, he knelt by the baby and scooped him up with the red blanket wrapped around him.

Once held, the crying stopped and he instantly calmed. Chubby cheeks sporting little whiskers and his hair just as blonde and unruly as his fathers. There was a moment, to the outside world it was probably just a small shift in the day-to-day life. But to Kakashi, his entire universe had been vaulted and upturned. Because this precious little thing, this innocent red bundle was going to need someone to take care of him.

'Please- please take care of him.' He smiled down at the little boy, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms.

"I will sensei, and this time I won't let you down." He whispered to himself, there were people milling around now. Mostly crying and taking reports or trying to talk to him, but he just ignored them. He was busy trying to remember that one conversation him and Minato had at Ichiraku.

'I think were going to name him…'

"Naruto"


	2. Chapter 2

It is a proven fact, once you want a baby to go to sleep, the worst possible thing to do is look them in the eyes. After three hours of trying to lay Naruto down to go to sleep, Kakashi made the mistake of looking into those baby blue eyes. _Again_.

It had been a couple of months since he decided to take the little boy into his care, though technically the third hokage had legal guardianship. Since Kakashi was only a teenager, the Hokage believed it was for the best that he not have parental rights. Which didn't make a ton of sense, but Kakashi was getting paid to take care of the boy, so he's not going to complain.

The other members of his squad had a good laugh once they heard Hatake Kakashi was going on leave to take care of a baby. The only person who didn't laugh was Genma, and he actually offered to help. _I've only ever called him once, and never again will I make that mistake._

Who gives a newborn a _senbon_ as a _teething toy?_

Honestly, it's easier being in the Anbu blackops. At least there you get to _sleep or_ kill whatever is preventing you from sleeping.

Kakashi let out a tired sigh and plopped onto his mattress, looking down at the bundle squirming in his arms. His bright blue eyes reflecting the moonlight; they remind him of a warm summer sky and sparring sessions. The wispy blond hair just barely covering his head resembled Minato so much, it was almost heartbreaking.

Finally, Kakashi laid back against the mattress and settled Naruto against his chest. That's where he liked it best -one of the parental books says its because they like to hear your heartbeat- and gently rubbed his back. Something warm and protective had squirmed its way into Kakashis heart ever since he took Naruto home. Something that made the world a little more _bright yellow and deep blue._ He didn't feel the urge to take on dangerous missions anymore or throw himself headlong into battle. After a long time, it felt nice for his secluded house in the woods to feel more like a home. It didn't feel as empty anymore with Naruto there.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because he awoke feeling a presence somewhere in his house. It wasn't a noise or a smell, but it felt like someone was walking somewhere. Without disturbing Naruto he sat up and grasped his kunai from under his mattress. Keeping his left eye open he quietly side stepped around his bed and walked toward the door. Cradling the newborn with one arm, tucked protectively underneath his chin. There was a bubbling rise of anger seething underneath his mask, because who in the hell is dumb enough to walk into _his_ house.

 _Right after he fell asleep._

There was definitely someone here, and they were in his kitchen. The lithe form of a person weaving in and out of the shadows. He kept Naruto in his arms as he approached the intruder, deciding it was best to keep the boy close.

In one swift move he turned on the light with the blunt of his kunai and then threw it with deadly accuracy right next to their head. Once the light was on, Kakashi realized he knew who it was.

"Fuck Tenzo, what are you _doing_?" The wood style user laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, as he stood next to a big container on the table.

"Sorry Kakashi-senpai, I was just coming to bring you some food for the rest of the week. Genma Mentioned you probably haven't been eating."

"That's sweet and all, but do you know what time it is?" Kakashi asked with ill-contained annoyance, his mismatched eyes halfway closed as he glared at his teammate. The little boy in his arms squirmed slightly and the teenager froze, silently pleading: _Please, please do not wake up._

Tenzo smiled and looked at Kakashi, noticing how rumpled and sleep deprived he looked. "Yeah, its 8 in the morning. I was going to make breakfast after I dropped this off, but if you would like I can watch Naruto for awhile so you catch up on your sleep?"

Kakashi had never thought Tenzo would be the kind of person who liked kids, he was so sheepish and shy around other people. "Would- would you really do that?" He tried not to get his hopes up, but apparently the other boy realized how desperate he was. Because before Kakashi knew it, Tenzo had crossed the kitchen with his arms held out.

"Absolutely, besides I think you need a little bit of a break. Haven't you been watching him for two months straight?" Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and gently handed Naruto over to the younger teen. His arms suddenly felt very light, and empty. Tenzo took the baby and swaddled him tighter, holding him with both arms. "You go get some sleep Kakashi-senpai. If I think we need anything, ill come and wake you."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Thanks Tenzo, I owe ya one."

The next couple of years continue on like this, up until Naruto turned five and could start taking care of himself. Sometimes Tenzo or Genma would come around to watch him while Kakashi would go on missions or go to the store for whatever. But other times, Naruto would demand he was old enough to stay at the house by himself, but Kakashi would always worry about leaving him alone too long.

Once when he was walking through the market, picking things up to make for dinner, he overheard a conversation that made his blood boil

" _Well you know, that Jinchurriki boy is growing up_." some woman a few feet away said in a hushed voice.

" _You don't think they're actually going to let him enroll in the academy, do you?"_ Some one else had replied, casting a glare around the shop, like she dared anyone challenge her.

" _They better not! the Hokage shouldn't have let him stay in the village in the first place."_

His hand was gripping the basket of vegetables so hard his knuckles had turned white, he didn't say anything and once his anger had subsided, he simply continued shopping.

It was difficult to keep quiet, especially since this was a normal, everyday occurrence. Most of the village hated Naruto and wanted him banished out of the village. Once the Hokage had suggested Naruto live on his own in one of the run-down apartments. Saying it would probably be easier on the Jounin if he didn't take care of the child anymore. If there was ever a time Kakashi wanted to pummel a Kage, it was then.

He had just turned seventeen, so Kakashi demanded he be given the parental rights over Naruto. The Hokage had hesitated, eyes slanting at his former Anbu captain, before he reluctantly agreed. Naruto was so excited when Kakashi took him out for Ichiraku that night, and he didn't even know what the special occasion was.

But today was Narutos first day at the academy, and Kakashi was almost beaming with pride. Naruto slid on his little orange jumpsuit, bouncing off the walls -literally- with more energy than he knew what to do with. Kakashi kept himself busy at the stove cooking breakfast, he glanced up from the skillet to see Naruto staring up at him. A dramatic change from giddy and hyper, to completely serious.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" He paused what he was stirring to raise his single eyebrow at the boy.

"Nothing is wrong, but I have an important question." Kakashi squats down to be eye level with Naruto, letting his arms lay on his knees.

"And what's that?"

The kid beamed a bright smile and leaned right up close to Kakashis face. "Since today is my first day at the academy, can we celebrate tonight at Ichiraku? _Please!"_ With the most long-winded, pitiful please he had ever heard. Kakashi sighs, pretending to be frustrated.

"All right, I _suppose_ we could drop by after you get out of class." This got Naruto more riled up than before, jumping and throwing his arms up in the air with a celebratory screech.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in fake dramatics and smiled a little underneath his mask, he checked the clock on the wall and whistled to get the boys attention. Who promptly skidded to a halt and almost crashed into the wall.

"You better hurry, or you're going to be late."

He gaped like a fish out of water for a second and then ran over to hug Kakashis leg and beamed a smile up at him, "Bye Kakashi-sama, ill see you after school!" And then he bolted out of the door, running through the little forest path that led to the village. Kakashi watched him go and smiled a little. _I hope things go well today._


End file.
